1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical reminder devices, and more specifically to reminders used in connection with the drawing of blood for self-testing by patients suffering from ailments such as diabetes and high cholesterol levels.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Millions of people suffer from diabetes in the United States alone. Many of these patients are required to draw blood on a daily basis, and do test the blood themselves in order to assure the chemical balance of their systems, which is essential to their well-being.
Drawing of the blood involves puncturing the skin in the region where blood will flow freely and profusely. The fingers of the hands are generally chosen as appropriate for the sites of blood extraction.
Patients requiring this self testing will generally start with the thumb or little finger of one hand, draw blood from first one side of the finger and then the other, and proceed to the next finger, etc., until both sides of each finger have been used. The patient will then proceed to the other hand and repeat the process. When both side of each finger of the other hand have been used, the patient may again return to the first hand used, and repeat the process indefinitely.
However, after repeated testing, the fingers become sore, and the patient may become confused about which fingers have been recently used, and which have not. Repeatedly drawing blood from the same site is not only painful, it may lead to infections and other serious complications. If the patient's memory is not sufficient, some reminder device may be required to manage the testing process.
The current invention provides a simple, inexpensive, and easy-to-use device to take the guesswork out of testing.